


Interlocking

by 5Lifelines



Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, High School, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Light Angst, Martial Arts, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided GenKasa, TKS, TKSevents, Tears, Teen Romance, Teenagers, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen Week - Day 1, TsukaSen Week - Holding Hands, TsukaSen Week - Tears, TsukaSen Week January 2021, Tsukasen, f!Gen, f!Senkuu, female!Gen, female!Senkuu, m!Tsukasa, male!Tsukasa, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/pseuds/5Lifelines
Summary: Tsukasa was always led to believe that jealousy was just not an emotion Senkuu was capable of.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Interlocking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Day 1 of TKS TsukaSen Week (Jan. 2021)!  
> The prompts used for this fic are "Tears" and "Holding Hands."  
> <https://twitter.com/tksDCSTevents/status/1353236911121338370/>

Taking in a deep breath, this particular martial artist closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Slowly, things began to fade away around him. The building. The crowd. The murmurs. All that existed now were himself and his target. The tip of his middle finger rested dead center of the stack of stone slabs in front of him, setting an expectation - straightened as a spear ready to plunge into flesh. His concentration had turned mere moments into an eternity as he played the next few seconds in his mind out, storing every little detail and replaying each frame to make sure that not a single movement was wasted. Every molecule of air and strand of muscle had a role to play in the next moment. The mental preparation ensured that each of these elements would play their part.

A simple shift of the hip and the tensing of a combination of muscles later, pure power surged beyond the confines of the skin and burst through several layers of rock, splitting the hardened material as if it were foam and shattering the tower straight down the middle. The crowd exploded with awe and applause was held throughout the gym around him. Air filled his nostrils and he let out a huff and let his muscles relax. Bowing solemnly, Tsukasa lifted his head back up and turned on heel, leaving the auditorium and heading towards a nearby locker room.

Another day, another exhibition. It always annoyed him when the crowd reacted. Breaking stones like this was hardly an achievement… Martial arts was so much more. No one here truly had a passion for the subject, they were only interested in the spectacle. Overall, he was tired of just having to do things like this day to day in order to “prove” himself. His title as the “Strongest High School Primate” hardly mattered when no one would take the challenge to him. Though he supposed that if no one was going to challenge him, then that just meant that the title maintained its truth.

He had gotten started on changing out of his gi, first undoing his obi and setting it on the hanger inside of his locker. Next, he’d removed his uwagi and let it fall off of his shoulders and down into his hands. As the colder air touched on his slightly moistened skin, he let off a soft sigh and took the next few seconds to appreciate the body’s natural cooling.

Tsukasa’s ear twitched involuntarily as he heard footsteps approach him from behind, turning around to see that someone who had seen as much of the camera himself, though for many other reasons. A soft chuckle puffed past the curled lips of this female, her dual-toned locks bobbing as she went from a sauntering walk to a light skip.

“Tsukasa-chaaaaaan…~”

The lilt in her voice was seductive as it was sinister and the light bounce of her chest made her intentions clear as she approached the martial artist.

“Gen, how many times have I told you that this is the men’s locker room?”

“It’s either the fifth or the fiftieth time. I’ve never cared, so what makes you think I’d bother to have counted in the first place?”

Tsukasa continued about his business and next set his uwagi on the hanger, his muscles flexing and relaxing with each movement. Gen had already closed the gap between the two of them and she’d slid a finger along the bulges of his back muscles and allowed her fingertip to lightly touch upon some nerves. Tsukasa lifted an eyebrow and picked his school uniform up from out of his bag, giving it a firm flap to shake off some of the lighter creases.

“No, I don’t suppose so. I’m assuming you’re here because of the exhibition?”

“That’s riiiiight~ I came just to see you.”

“More you were sent here as an in-person correspondent for your variety show.”

“Tsukasa-chan, I only took the job because you’re here!”

Gen’s voice feigned affection, but Tsukasa was exposed to this girl enough times to know that she only ever did things for her own gain. He continued the cold treatment and leaned forward to pull himself away from the probing digit, sliding his shirt on behind him and buttoning the shirt up. Gen had pouted and stuck her tongue out defiantly, crossing her arms.

“Well, okay, but I think I should be entitled to some fun while I’m on the job~”

“Good for you. Leave me out of it.”

Not seeming to get what Tsukasa was saying, the entertainer leaned up against the man’s back and pressed herself into him, the curvature of her chest apparent through the thin material she called a shirt. Tsukasa simply sighed and turned his body to lightly nudge her off, applying just enough force to not hurt her but to assert authority. Gen simply giggled and took a step back, respecting Tsukasa’s denial of her advances.

“Alright, alright…~ Since I’m still on the clock, I’ll leave you be for now, but you’d better believe I’ll catch you later!”

Twisting around and hopping off, Gen left Tsukasa alone in the locker room again. He let off a sigh of relief and removed his zubon, gingerly stepping out of them and folding them respectfully, hanging them within his uwagi and putting on his uniform slacks. Before too long, he’d finished putting himself back together, slung his gym bag over his shoulders while his free arm held his hanging gi, and he’d left the locker room.

Right across from the entrance of the locker room though was a young scientist with emerald tips, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, and with a bit of a ticked off look on her face. Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and made a particular note of the vein that was practically ready to burst from this lady’s forehead. He also noted the moisture that was formed at the edges of her eyes. Tsukasa had no idea what he did wrong, so all he could hope for was that he’d find out sooner rather than later.  
“Good work out there, Tsukasa. Certainly got the crowd pumped up.”

“The crowd didn’t matter. I was just doing the usual for an exhibition. Is… something the matter?”

Senkuu shrugged, her face unchanging. She kept her eyes trained on Tsukasa’s and there was an intimidating atmosphere at the moment. Tsukasa attempted to maintain a poker face to avoid showing weakness, but the way that Senkuu’s eyes revealed calculation even in this moment of vulnerability made it hard for the teenager to remain stoic.

“I noticed Gen come out of the locker room. Anything you wanna talk about?”

“You know how these TV personalities can be. Gen comes on strong, but she’s ultimately just playing a game.”

“She plays games, but the question is if you’re playing them too.”

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and Senkuu pushed off of the wall with her back, just about turning to leave when Tsukasa stopped her by placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder. Just around the corner of the line of her soft, delicate cheek, Tsukasa had noted a glimmer of moisture. Senkuu stayed still, knowing that there was no point in trying to shrug him off. Senkuu was, however, shivering. This was something that Tsukasa had never encountered with all of his interactions with this scientist.

She was never prone to showing any vulnerabilities. He was finding it hard to believe he was interacting with the person that he knew - the person that captured his affections. At the same time, though, perhaps it was best for him to get to see this side of her now. It was something unexpected, but still a bit refreshing. Tsukasa caught himself with these thoughts, though, and he felt bad that - even in a situation as precarious as this - he was avoiding thinking about the negatives or weight of the current atmosphere.

The martial artist’s face held like stone, but the twinge of pain came from Senkuu’s doubts. It was concerning that someone he cared dearly for thought that he would betray them. There was a light thought at the back of Tsukasa’s mind that led him towards believing that jealousy was not an emotion that he believed Senkuu would have. The logic and direction of this scientist’s mind was always the victor when it came to situations like this. All the same, though, Tsukasa’s own emotions muddled and suppressed this mindset. Tsukasa turned Senkuu to face him and was surprised to see that Senkuu was grinning. A soft chuckle left the scientist’s mouth and she stuck her tongue out at Tsukasa teasingly.

“I’m just messing with you, you know? You’re loyal to a fault.”

The man’s eyes widened slightly, though he shouldn’t have been surprised. Senkuu, while passionate and straightforward with science, was antisocial to the point of being mischievous. She could never be so honest with her feelings. At the very least, not with a good majority of the population. A small smirk formed on Tsukasa’s lips and Senkuu responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Tsukasa wiped the faux tears away from her cheeks and Senkuu leaned into the strong, delicate hand.

Lifting her hand up to meet his, her fingertips gingerly probed along the back of the martial artist’s hands. They moved between his own fingers and weaved into his, locking and gripping onto him affectionately. She held onto his hand as she looked up into his eyes and Tsukasa felt all of his doubts melt away. This was probably the most emotion that Tsukasa could expect to come out of the generally cold and calculating high school scientist. The way that he was the only one that saw this side of her, though? That was more than Tsukasa could ever ask for…

“Hey, guys! I thought we agreed to get some burgers together!”

Tsukasa and Senkuu were broken out of their trance by a familiar screaming voice. Taiju was just down the hallway with Yuzuriha waving by his side. The two of them broke apart and waved back, Tsukasa clearing his throat and Senkuu already making her way over to them. While it wasn’t exactly the secret that the two of them cared for each other like this, they both mutually agreed that it was embarrassing to show such things to the other two love birds… Regardless, as they had agreed previously, they were going to catch dinner with the other two.

Tsukasa took the lead in front of Senkuu as the other two were turning around ahead of them. He was surprised when he could feel a hand grasp his own. The familiarity of the fingers interlocking with his made his heart skip a beat. The gentle sensation of the scientist’s soft fingertips pressing into the muscles of his hand made his cheeks flush. He couldn’t see Senkuu’s face, but he could feel another mischievous smile on her lips. Senkuu leaned up against his ear and whispered softly.

“Let’s head home together after dinner...”

Tsukasa’s entire face was red now. He was grateful that the other two were turned around, as Senkuu pushed past him again, catching the other two in each of her arms and holding them by the shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face and was absolutely glowing… and Tsukasa felt that he couldn’t have asked for a better person to have in his life. He increased his pace to catch up with the other three and every step felt just a bit lighter as he thought about just how peaceful life with these three were.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of in-server only events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, talk about the recent chapters, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/nQAA7yYGXv)


End file.
